


顏色有關係(Color Matters)

by lecitron



Series: Höwedes-Hummels家的日常 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecitron/pseuds/lecitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Höwedes-Hummels家，顏色正確與否，真的很有關係。</p>
            </blockquote>





	顏色有關係(Color Matters)

**Author's Note:**

> 赫先生生日快樂！:D  
> 不知道大家有沒有看過一個曼聯小女生球迷因為學校制服是令她聯想起德比對手曼城的藍色、因而痛哭失聲的趣味影片XD  
> 這篇東西就是源自於此，畢竟死敵、世仇之類的梗在這家人身上再適用不過了不是嗎XDDD
> 
> ps之前寫過的一家三口日常小片段也會集中在本系列裡。

Benedikt有些心虛，前幾天才當著兩張罰單的面答應過Mats，除了情節重大的緊急狀況之外，不得再開快車，然而此刻眼前的儀表板上的時速明顯地又來到了挑戰交通法規的邊緣。他已經儘可能地嘗試提早離開同學會現場，但他實在低估了這班老友在歲月淬鍊下更顯精湛的嚼舌功力，從選擇家電品牌的經驗分享一路扯到生活哲學，進而演變成數場加長版的TED演說。

早上出門之前，Julian黏在腿邊囑咐他早點回家的景象使得他的心隱隱痙攣著。兒子熱切期待著今天的到來已有十多天之久，他生平頭一遭現場觀賞歐冠比賽的日子！即使對戰雙方並非他最喜歡的球隊，小男孩依然逮著機會便提醒雙親別忘了這件大事，昨晚更是自動自發地整理起了房間──雖然大功告成之後的模樣跟先前沒什麼差別──藉此向爸爸們邀功，希望隔天看球時暫且把禁止碳酸飲料的家規放一邊，准許他喝杯可樂。

距離約定好從家裡集合出發的時間只剩五分鐘，足底往油門多加了一點點力道。看在他們家小少爺的面子上，Benedikt相信Mats這回會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的。

駛入住家前的巷道時，他所預期的捲毛父子檔杵在路邊望穿秋水的畫面並沒有出現。Benedikt心想那一大一小或許是午覺睡過頭而延誤了準備的時間，草率地停下車子便快步奔往家門。

「Julian？Julian他爸？」一邊進門一邊呼喚，聲音在靜謐無人的起居室裡顯得特別大聲。「抱歉我回來晚啦，差不多該出門囉。」

這有些不符常理，每回去看球賽前Julian總是第一個準備就緒，然後興奮的在家中四處巡視，像隻嘮叨的母雞似的催促兩個老爸。此刻兒子早該一溜煙地從某個角落衝出來撲往他身上並且責怪他的遲歸了。

不明就裡的Benedikt走向樓梯口，踏上第五階時聽見了那個聲音。

Julian一直是個特別堅強的孩子，進入幼稚園後幾乎不曾再哭過，即使在醫院面對預防針時最多也只是紅了眼眶而已。而此時傳入Benedikt耳裡的聲音確實是兒子的哭聲無誤。

Mats Hummels你又幹了什麼好事？第一時間直覺把矛頭對準伴侶的Benedikt三步併作兩步來到Julian房間，但見小男生坐在地上抱著心愛的寶藍色Rody跳跳馬啜泣，身上是本賽季的多特蒙德歐冠版球衣，穿著同樣衣服的捲髮男人蹲在一旁嘆氣。

「為什麼……嗚……」Julian哭的傷心欲絕，彷彿天要塌下來了。Mats揉揉太陽穴，溫和地說：「我們的位置是南看臺，當然要穿多特蒙德的球衣呀。」

「……我不要……」Julian抽抽噎噎地回應：「人家又……不……不喜歡多特蒙……嗚……」

「那麼你今天要替尤文圖斯加油嗎？」Mats伸手輕撫兒子和自己如出一轍的髮絲。

「不要……我不要穿黃色……」語畢，又是一陣令人難過的哭聲，跳跳馬的脖子上全是淚水。

「Julian，這是Neven叔叔送給你的球衣耶，你不是一直說今天要幫他加油嗎？」Mats耐心地說服越哭越大聲的孩子。「比賽結束後我們還可以請隊上的所有叔叔哥哥們替你簽名哦。」

「不要……不要黃色！嗚啊──」

目睹這一切的Benedikt清清喉嚨，走上前抱起已經完全聽不進任何勸說的小男生。

「Benni，你幫幫我。」Mats低聲求救，換來的卻是對方銳利的眼光。

「好啊，下次德比你穿沙爾克球衣跟我去北看臺，我就幫你。」他輕拍Julian的背，還不滿五歲的小傢伙緊摟著爸爸的脖子，哭到呼吸不順，不知內情的人見到這副可憐的模樣，八成會以為剛剛被家長扁了一頓。

Mats馬上翻白眼。「別鬧了。」

「你才別鬧，哪根神經短路了？竟然逼他穿多特蒙德球衣？黃色的雨衣他都不願意穿了，何況是這個！尊重他對球隊的忠誠有那麼難嗎？」Benedikt瞪他，非常想往這執迷不悟的大傻瓜腳上狠狠踩下去。

「我──唉。」Mats放棄辯解，右手無奈地爬梳過那頭永遠沒有齊整可能的亂髮。「不要一下子就抹煞掉我的努力……」

「放下吧，Mats，活到這把年紀，我們都清楚很多事情是無論如何也勉強不來的。」Benedikt與兒子臉貼臉，輕聲細語地安慰，小男生的哭聲逐漸和緩，但淚珠還是不停的掉。

「比方說你就是無法勉強自己無視我的魅力而排除萬難嫁給了我……」Benedikt森冷的目光讓Mats瞬間乖乖閉嘴。

還有心情開玩笑，晚一點看我怎麼收拾你！Benedikt暗罵，讓Julian在床邊坐好。「我們換一件上衣好嗎，Julian？Wilfried爺爺買給你的蝙蝠俠T恤可不可以？」

識相的Mats立刻從櫃子裡找出那件衣服，遞了過來。兒子沒反應，垂淚扁嘴望著地板。

「Mats爸爸笨笨，不知道我們無論如何不會穿上敵人的球衣，原諒他好不好？」Benedikt邊說邊替Julian換衣服，Mats望著朋友特地送給兒子的禮物寂寞地躺在床上，想到衣櫥裡還有好幾件來自Nuri、Marco、Kevin等人的嶄新燙號球衣，忍不住再度嘆息。

關於足球，他和Benni一直都有不去干預兒子的共識，全家人一起窩在電視前看比賽時從未偏袒過任何一支球隊──認真說起來，反而英超的賽事他們看的最多──Julian對於沙爾克的喜愛卻是一見鍾情式的毫無來由，即使他背著Benni試圖暗中給孩子洗腦，也是全無半點效果可言。

人的情感果然是無法勉強的啊……

Mats伸臂抱兒子入懷，親暱地與他鼻尖相觸。「爸爸太笨了，Julian乖乖不哭哦，我們出發。」

小男生抹抹眼睛，嘴巴依然扁的像隻小鴨子。「爸爸最討厭。」

「對啊，超級討厭的。」Benedikt接話，微笑著往Mats腰間捶了一拳。「待會我們吃冰淇淋，不買給他。」

Mats苦笑，Julian倒是有不同的意見，低聲說道：「這樣爸爸很可憐耶。」

「唔，我就知道Julian最喜歡我了。」Mats愉悅地猛親兒子一口，Julian淚痕未乾的小臉蛋上總算有了點笑意，Benedikt也忍不住笑出聲來。

「好吧。」他搖搖手上的車鑰匙，示意大家出門，左手冷不防往Mats臀部掐過去，後者低聲怪叫。「看來我只好用別的方法『處罰』你了。」


End file.
